What Artinya Apa?
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto pengen isengin Sasuke nih..daripada gak ada kerjaan dan bikin bosen, mending main tebak- tebakan aja!


**What Itu Artinya Apa?**

**Humor/Parody**

Pair : NaruSasu

Sum : Naruto pengen isengin Sasuke nih..daripada gak ada kerjaan dan bikin bosen, mending main tebak- tebakan aja!

Warn : AU,Typo (miss),OOC,gaje,garing, dll... gak suka jangan baca! NO FLAME

**ONE SHOT -**

**HAPPY READING...R nR...**

Malam ini seorang pemuda berambut pirang, langsung sebut saja dia Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto sedang berada dirumah temennya yaitu siraven, Sasuke tumben- tumbennya si Naruto main kerumah Sasuke? Itu karena dirumahnya sedang gak ada orang! Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze dan ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki lagi pergi entah kemana sejak pagi tadi dan dia ditinggal sendirian...ckckck...kasian... – PLAK! -. Mana emaknye kagak masak lagi! Daripada malem ini dia masak- masak sendiri..makan- makan sendiri...cuci baju sendiri..tidur pun sendiri... halah! Kok malah nyanyi, lupakan!. Pokoknya Naruto males masak dan dirumah sendirian! Jadi kerumah Sasuke aja cari makan a.k.a numpang makan!.

" Temeeee! " tereak Naruto manggil siempunya rumah kayak orang nereakin maling kutang.

BLETAK!

Dan disambut oleh seekor (?) sandal swalow butut nan buluk punya siempunya rumah, siapa lagi kalo bukan dah tuh otak Naruto yang segede pisang goreng karena disambit sandal jepit butut ama Sasuke.

" woy! Dobe!manggil gue jangan tereak- tereak gitu! " tereak Sasuke.

Naruto meringis sakit karena kepalanya dicium dengan indahnya oleh sandal jepit Sasuke dan Cuma bisa nyengir innocent.

" kagak usah ngelempar sandal napa!iya kalo tuh sandal bagus bisa gue bawa pulang! Nah tuh, sandal butut! "

Sasuke make lagi sandal sebelah kanannya yang dilemparnya ke Naruto dengan tidak berprikesandalan (?) takut di colong ma Naruto.

" mau apa lo kesini? " tanya Sasuke.

" mau main...sekalian numpang makan malem, dirumah kagak ada orang... " jawab Naruto.

" lo tereak- tereak manggil gue Cuma buat numpang makan? " Sasuke bener- bener kagak abis pikir ma mahluk kuning satu ini.

Sedangkan Naruto Cuma cengengesan aja tuh! Dasar...

" ya udah, sono masuk! " Sasuke kagak tega juga ma si Naruto.

" waayyy...Teme baik! " seru Naruto.

Sasuke muterin bola matanya bosan. Kalo ada maunya aja muji- muji, coba kalo kagak? Pasti ngata- ngatain ' dasar Teme capantatayam ' gitu...

Naruto langsung ngacir aja masuk kedalem rumah Sasuke, ninggalin Sasuke diluar nutup pintu pagernya. Didalem, kebetulan juga keluarga Ssasuke lagi makan malem,tuh...uihh... mana menu makanannya semur jengkol, sambel goreng tempe pete ma sambel ikan asin, mantap tuh!. Naruto doyan banget tuh ma semur jengkol, aromanya aja bikin perut Naruto tadarusan (?).

" malem bibi! Paman! Kak Itachi! " seru Naruto.

" wah...ada Naru! Udah makan? Kalo belum, ayo makan bareng! " tanya Mikoto,ibu Sasuke ma Itachi.

Yah Sasuke namanya Fugaku Uchiha, ibunya Mikoto Uchiha dan kakaknya yang palingh caem tapi keriputan cabang dua – dibanting – Itachi Uchiha. Tanpa mikir dua kali, Naruto langsung tancep gas ambil ikut lesehan, Sasuke juga ikut duduk disebelah Naruto. Karena teriakan Naruto tadi, acara makan malemnya jadi terganggu dan hampir aja keselek ma jengkol yang dikunyahnya.

" kebatulan Naru belum makan, bi... " ujarnya.

" ya udah, ayo makan yang banyak, jangan sungkan- sungkan... " ujar Fugaku.

Naruto langsung ambil piring dan langsung ambil nasi 5 centong, semur jaengkol dan semua menu yang tersedia banyak- banyak. Kan, katanya gak usah sungkan- sungkan dan makan yang banyak, yah Naruto langsung tancep gas. Mikoto, Fugaku,Sasuke dan Itachi langsung melongo. Nih, anak kagak makan berapa taun?.

" lho? Kok pada diem? Ayo makan..jangan sungkan- sungkan! " jyaaahhh...kan situ yang numpang makan, kok malah nawarin yang punya rumah?.

All sweatdrop... - , -'

Setelah kenyang makan ngabisin nasi setengah bakul, Naruto ama Sasuke sekarang ada dikamar Sasuke. Kagak ada kegiatan apa- apap yang bisa ngilangin rasa bosen. Jadi Naruto tidur- tiduran dikasurnya Sasuke, gulung- gulingan kagak jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke lagi tengkurepan dilantai baca novel entah apa. Naruto jadi pusing karena guling- guling gaje sejak tadi. Ngeliatin tokek yang lagi kawinan ma cicak (?), diatap sono. Tris Naruto mikir, nanti tuh anak blesteran cicak ma tokek jadinya gimana ya?. Pasti nanti kepalanya gede kayak tokek dan badannya kecil kayak cicak (?). Naruto makin bosen daritadi Cuma grepe- grepe guling Sasuke mulu, coba kalo orangnya?.halah! dasar mesum. Lupakan!.

Akhirnya Naruto kepikiran suatu ide tebak- tebakan yang simpel tapi bikin pusing. Naruto udah nyengir aja ngebayangin tampang Sasuke yang frustasi ama pertanyaan yang bakal diberikannya nanti.

" oi! Teme? " panggil Naruto.

" Hn? " jawab Sasuke sambil tetep baca nopelnya.

" gue punya tebak- tebakan... gampang kok... "

Sasuke nutup nopelnyadan natap Naruto yang sekarang duduk dikasurnya.

" Hn..apa? "

" dengerin ya? " ujarnya. " what itu artinya apa? "

Sasuke mendengus. Nih, anak emang bener- bener dobe ya? Masa gitu aja kagak tau? Anak baru lahir aja tau (?).

" ya,artinya 'apa' dobe! Gitu aja kagak tau "

" lha,iya Teme...gue,kan tanya artinya apa?, kok lo malh balik tanya? "

" artinya itu 'apa' dobe... 'what' itu artinya apa! " Sasuke uda mulai dongkol karena ngerasa dikerjain ma Naruto.

" tanya mulu nih...kan gue tanya artinya apa Teme? "

GGRRR...

Sasuke uda mulai berasap ubun- ubunnya. Nih, dobe emang bener- bener ngerjain dia nih... idungnya uda kambang kempis aja noh, kayak banteng ngeliat kain merah.

" 'what' itu artinya 'apa' dobe! "

Jyaaahhh... uda tau dikerjain ma Naruto, masih aja diladenin! Ckckck...

" iya teme...kan gue tanya ma lo artinya apa? Ko malah balik tanya sih? " Naruto masih kukuh ngerjain Sasuke yang uda naik ayunan..err..naik darah maksudnya.

BLETAK!

Sasuke ngambil kamus bahasa inggris yang tebelnya nau udzubilleh dan dilemparin kekepala Naruto dan Naruto sukses tepar diranjang. Jidatnya uda kedut- kedut pengen makan orang (?).

" CARI AJA SENSIRI DIKAMUS DOBE! " Tereak Sasuke prustasi.

Ckckck... malang nian nasibmu Naruto...

Ini bener- bener pertanyaan yang sangat simpel tapi bikin orang prustasi kali ini Sasuke yang kena kibul ama Naruto. Ternyata Naruto gak selslu 'dobe' kayak kata Sasuke. Ckckck... poor Sasuke...

**OWARI -**

Rin : ahaha...gaje amat ya..tapi Rin pernah coba tuh dan hasilnya temen Rin pusing sendiri deh! Hahaha...oke dah, sampe disini dulu ya...Rin uda capek ngetik nih...dan Rin mohon ripiunya dari reader's sekalian...sampe ketemu di fic Rin yang lain! Arigatou...^-^

**R**

**I**

**P**

**I**

**U**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
